Stormy Night
by Vash2214
Summary: Grave and Mika are the only ones left now. A secret of Mika's is finaly realized on this Stormy Night. One Shot between Grave and Mika.


** Stormy Night**

**Here's my GunGrave short! Hope you like it!**

It had been about a week since the Doctor was killed but Mika still missed him. After all he was the only one she could really have a conversation with, since Beyond the Grave rarely said more then five words at once. Mika still couldn't resist asking him questions. Over time she realized the best questions to ask Grave where yes and no questions. But that night was different…

It was thunder storming outside and Grave was sleeping for the first time in days. Mike was quietly sitting on the couch across from the one he was on. Grave was peacefully sleeping on his side with his hand right above the Cebres that where carefully placed on the floor. Sleeping in his casual T-shirt and jeans, Grave was oddly positioned on the couch since he was far too big for it. While on the other hand, Mika was wide-awake sitting on the couch with Grave's cloak tightly wrapped around her small body. Mika had been afraid of lightning since she was about three but tonight she was really scared. This was the first time she had ever had to sit through a thunderstorm without her mother there. It as if no one was there to comfort her when really there was… Beyond the Grave.

"_Maybe I should ask Grave if I could sleep with him… No, no… What am I thinking? It would be rude to wake him up, especially since he hasn't slept in days. After all… he is the one guarding me all the time." _Mika thought to herself as she looked across the room at Grave.

"**CRASH!!!**" went another bolt of lightning that had struck a nearby building.

"_Ahh… Maybe I will ask him." _Mika thought as she stood bolt upright and walked over to Grave. _"Man and everyone said I slept like a rock. He is still asleep even after that loud crash! He sleeps harder then me…" _she thought as she kneeled down on the floor next to the Cebres so her face was level with his and tapped on his shoulder. Grave slowly opened his good eye to look at her face, which was ghost white with fear. "Grave? Can I sleep with you?" Mika asked with a shaky voice as lightning cracked outside.

He stared at her for a moment the nodded a yes before moving over so they would both fit on the couch. "Thank you Grave. And… I- I'm sorry I woke you up…" Mika said with a tone of embarrassment in her voice.

A moment of silence passed before Grave quietly answered, "It's OK." as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh! What should I do with your jacket? Mika asked remembering that she was wearing it. Grave looked up and pointed at his chair. "OK. One more thing… Do you want a blanket?" she asked innocently as she laid his cloak on the chair.

Grave nodded his head as he moved his Cebres guns over a little so they where still reachable in case he needed them, yet in a place where Mika wouldn't hurt herself if she fell off the couch.

Mika grabbed a blanket and spread it over Grave as she laid on the couch next to him. The couch was small for Grave alone but with both Mika and Grave lying on their sides they managed to fit surprisingly. Mika put her arms around Grave's chest and nestled her head into his shoulder so she could use his arm for a pillow. Grave put his arm around Mika so she wouldn't fall onto the floor and rested his head on top of hers, but made sure his hair wasn't hanging in her face.

"Hey Grave? Can you move to I don't feel like I'm falling on to the floor all the time?" Mika asked as she moved her body farther onto the couch again, holding onto Grave tightly for support.

"Hold on Mika." Grave replied as he tightened his grip around Mika's waist and put his other arm around her shoulders.

"I'm tired of holding on though. My arms are… Huh? What are you do- Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mika screamed as Grave rolled onto his back taking her with him. "What are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack!" Mika asked holding onto Grave for dear life and breathing heavily as she laid her head underneath his.

"I told you to hold on." Grave said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he started laughing.

"It's not funny." Mika replied with a frustrated look on her face that disappeared when she saw the smile on Grave's face.

"Then why are you still holding onto for dear life?" Grave asked as he smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

"Fine… You got me there. At least I got a smile out of you! You should smile more often. It looks good on you." Mika smiled back as she relaxed and let go of Grave's shirt.

"Your mother told me the same thing…" Grave replied with a sincere look in his eyes and a warm smile on his face.

"That means it is true then." Mika smiled as she watched Grave grab the blanket off of the floor and wrap it around the both of them again.

"**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!"** went another bolt of lightning as it hit the trailer, knocking out the power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mika screamed as she started to cry and buried her face into Grave's chest.

Grave calmly wrapped his arms around Mika and sat up so she was sitting in his lap. "Shhhhh…" Grave whispered while holding her head against him to try and calm her down. Mika turned her head to see how dark it was and Grave whipped away the tears on her face. "It's OK." Grave said as he gave her a hug. Mika quietly nodded and leaned against him. Slowly Grave laid back down on the couch and rested his head on top of hers.

"Thank you Grave." Mika replied as she put her arms around his chest and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad I got to meet you…"

Grave smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "So am I Mika, so am I…" Grave whispered in her ear as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

** END…**


End file.
